


Straight Through My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - four miles from townThree Kingsman trainees are on a mission, wandering through the woods. They come upon an injured young man and argue over their plan of action.The Perciwin is brief, but it's there.  Enjoy.





	Straight Through My Heart

STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART

“Here? Are you sure?” The young woman studies the compass before looking around.

“Yes. The instructions were to head four miles out of town and…look!” The man points to the treeline. “Smoke! Must be a chimney.”

“That’s not right,” a second man says suspiciously. “It’s too…obvious.”

“We’ve been walking around in circles for hours now,” she says. “I think we should head for that chimney and get our bearings.”

“I’m not sure I remember Merlin putting you in charge, Jenna,” the second man grumbles. 

“Well, one of us needs to get our head out of our arse and make a decision, Adam. Come with me or don’t come with me…I don’t believe one of the rules said we had to stay together.”

“Kingsman agents work alone,” the first man points out.

“Sometimes, Matthew. And other times they work as a team.” She starts walking. The men look at each other and follow along.

They make their way through the woods, guns at the ready. This is supposedly just an exercise; they’re fairly certain this is part of Kingsman property, but one can’t be sure. They’d been blindfolded, taken away by helicopter, and left to find each other in the woods an hour later. They’re not even sure they have real bullets in their guns.

They come upon a small house, not much more than a hut. Smoke is indeed pouring from the chimney, even though it’s not very cold outside. There’s a broken window on one side of the house, and moss is climbing over the front porch.

“Well?” Adam whispers.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Jenna pulls out her gun and creeps through the clearing in front of the house. The man flank her, guns out. She slowly turns the knob of the door and is surprised to find it unlocked.

“Oh, thank Christ,” a voice says as the door opens. “Please, help me!”

Jenna opens the door and comes in, gun still at the ready. A handsome young man in jeans and a battered coat lays on the floor, back against a worn sofa. The leg of his jeans is bloody and his face is bruised. “Who are you?”

“Don’t know how I got here…just was walkin’ in tha woods, swear down. Bloke came on me outta nowhere, shot me. Please help me!” He struggles to get up.

“Hey, now. Settle down.” Matthew rushes by her and kneels by the stranger. “That won’t be good for your wound.”

“Don’t give a fuck, do I? That psycho’s gonna be probably here any minute, don’t know what he wants with me but it probably ain’t good. An’ my arse is exit only, if ya know what I’m sayin’.”

“Jesus,” Adam says, nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Explain what happened,” Jenna demands, looking around the hut and taking everything in.

“Like I fuckin’ said, was walkin’, mind my own business. Bloke comes up on me from behind, all sneaky like. Grabbed me, I tried ta run…fucker shot me in tha leg.” The young man winces as he changes position. “Punched him an’ ran…barely made it in here…was fuckin’ crawlin’.”

“I don’t see any blood.” Jenna looks at the floor.

“There’s a back door, sweetheart,” the young man snaps. “Think I wanted that tosser knowin’ I came here?”

“I don’t believe him,” Adam says. “You can’t believe people like him.”

“People like me?” The young man squints up at him. “What tha fuck’s that supposed ta mean?”

“Everyone knows that people from your…neighborhood…are born knowing how to lie,” Adam says.

“Really, Adam?” Jenna spits. “That’s a classist remark if I ever heard one.”

“What comes out of the estates? Con artists an’ thieves.”

“Appreciate ya callin’ me an artist,” the man says with a cocky grin. “Now can ya get me outta here? That bloke is fuckin’ mental…looked like he lived in the woods. Probably trackin’ us all right now.”

“It does seem quite odd that he would have let you get away,” Matthew says calmly. “Especially if you were injured.”

“I TOLD you, tha man was fuckin’ psycho. Probably playin’ a game…playin’ with my mind tryin’ ta freak me out,” the young man insists.

“This isn’t a movie,” Jenna says absently. She walks around and inspects the hut. “We need to decide on a plan of action and implement it immediately.”

“Tha plan of action is ta get tha fuck outta here, love,” the man growls.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aw, c’mon. Ya know ya like it,” the man says with a cocky grin.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Adam snaps.

“I don’t need you standing up for me, Adam,” Jenna says, rolling her eyes.

“What if this is a test?” Matthew suggests. “Maybe he’s one of them.”

“Who?” Adam asks.

“A Kingsman agent.”

Adam bursts out laughing at the same time the man says, “A what agent?”

“Shut up, Matthew!” Jenna hisses.

“There is NO way this person is an agent. Kings…I mean…the agency would never use someone like HIM. He can’t even speak proper English.”

“What tha fuck is wrong with tha way I talk, bruv?” The man asks. “It’s English, innit?”

“I rest my case.” Adam walks to the door. “I say we leave him here and go.”

“Adam, we can’t. Our job is to protect and save the innocent,” Jenna says.

“I’m right innocent, love.” The man winks up at her.

“I still think this is a set up,” Matthew says stubbornly.

“And I think YOU’RE crazy. There is NO way this creature is an agent. He’s someone who wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time and fell in with a crazy person. I for one am not at all interested in meeting up with this crazy person, so can we go?” Adam begs.

A bullet zings through the air and shatters a hurricane lamp on the mantel of the fireplace. Another bullet quickly follows, piercing the window on the other side of the hut. “Fuck, get me outta here!” The man yells, yanking on Matthew’s coat.

“What is that?” Jenna ducks and pulls out her gun again.

“It’s tha fuckin’ psycho! Told ya he was comin’ back!”

“We don’t know where he’s shooting from. I say…”

“Screw that, Jenna, let’s get out of here.” Adam reaches for the doorknob as the door flies open in his face.

“Going somewhere?” The man is tall and slender, clad in hearty outdoor gear. His face is handsome yet stoic and blue eyes take in the situation immediately. “But we haven’t gotten acquainted yet.” He’s carrying a sniper rifle in one hand and has a pistol in the other, a pistol aimed at Adam’s nose.

Adam immediately drops his gun and puts up his hands. Jenna rolls her eyes, her gun trained on the man in the doorway. “I don’t think we’re much interested in getting acquainted.”

“Oi, c’mon, love.” The young man grabs Matthew by the coat and yanks him to his feet, Matthew’s gun in his hand. “I was enjoyin’ our conversation ever so much.” He has Matthew’s gun to his head in a heartbeat, and in the other hand is a revolver pointed at Jenna. “Let’s not break up tha party now.” He grins at everyone. “Gettin’ better at my stage makeup skills, ain’t I?”

“Told you,” Adam blurts out. “No agency would be stupid enough to make someone like him an agent. He’s a criminal.”

“I WAS a criminal. Now? I’m…complicated.” The young man grins over Matthew’s shoulder. 

“I’m trying to figure out how the three of you managed to be caught while standing around in an empty house with an injured man on the floor.” The newcomer shakes his head. “Piss-poor training, if you asked me.”

“Aw, c’mon, bruv, cut ‘em a little slack. They’re just babies.” The younger man runs his gun along Matthew’s cheek and the trainee shivers.

Jenna swallows hard. “I think we should just all calm down and deal with this like sane adults.”

“Hate ta tell ya, sweetheart, but he ain’t so good at sane.” The younger man nods in the shooter’s direction. The man growls at him and he chuckles. 

“This is all your fault!” Adam hisses at Jenna. “You were in charge!”

“You said I wasn’t in charge!” She almost yells back.

“This is boring me,” the shooter says.

“Me, too. Let’s see what we can get out of them,” the younger man says eagerly, giving Matthew a shake.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Matthew moans. “If we live through this, Merlin is going to kill us.”

“Indeed.” The man in question appears out of nowhere, standing in the doorway with his clipboard. The trainees’ mouths drop open as one. “Stop trying to make the trainees cry, Galahad.”

“You’s no fun, Merlin.” The young man releases Matthew and straightens his coat. “Sorry, mate. Thanks fer checkin’ my supposed wounds, though, appreciated that.”

“Any time,” Matthew says faintly.

“Lady and gentlemen, meet two of our most esteemed agents. Agent Percival, sniper and weapons specialist, and Agent Galahad.”

“Don’t I got a specialty?”

“Being a pain in my arse,” Merlin snaps. 

“Undercover work an’ sleight of hand.” Galahad hands the gun back to Matthew. 

“I cannot even begin to list everything you three did wrong.” Merlin shakes his head. “You didn’t observe, you didn’t assess, you didn’t monitor the situation as it was unfolding.”

“Aw, cut ‘em some slack, Merlin. Ain’t their fault I’m such a good actor.” Percival snorts and Galahad gives him a dirty look.

“You will report back to HQ…transportation is outside. In three hours you will come to my office and we will dissect this entire…shitshow.”

“What about us?” Galahad whines.

“You’re with Percival. He’ll get you home safely.” Merlin turns on his heel and leaves the hut.

“Bye now,” Galahad says with a cheerful wave as the three trainees follow their trainer out the door.

 

As soon as he hears the van drive away, Eggsy turns to Percival and grins. “That was quite an entrance, babe. Got me all hot an’ bothered.”

“Is that so?” Percival leans his rifle against the table and pockets his pistol. “It looked like you were quite enjoying manhandling that recruit.”

“Aww.” Eggsy walks over and gives him a kiss. “Is my Percival jealous?”

“Of course not. I don’t experience jealousy.” Percival allows the kiss and nuzzles at Eggsy’s neck a bit. “I just experienced a brief urge to snap his neck with my bare hands.”

“Ya say tha sweetest things, babe.” 

“Your arse is exit only?" Percival asks, raising his eyebrows. Eggsy shrugs. "That recruit certainly wasn’t saying sweet things. I heard it all through the comms. How dare he speak of you that way, call you a criminal…a thief?”

“I WAS a criminal an’ a thief, Percy.” Eggsy shrugs. “Used to it.”

“I’m not.” Percival gives in and embraces Eggsy. “You’re the kindest, most honorable man I know. You shouldn’t be judged by the way you talk and the place you were born.”

“It’s okay, Percy, swear down. It’s a bit of a joke, now, innit? Back in training, when Charlie an’ his pets were up my arse about it, yeah…that wasn’t so fun. But now I know what I’ve done, what I can do, what I’m capable of as a Kingsman. That’s all that matters.” Eggsy gives him a passionate kiss. “That an’ tha fact that ya love me, no matter what.”

“I do love you no matter what. And you put on a fine performance…BAFTA worthy.”

“I know. I was great.” Eggsy looks up into the blue eyes and sighs happily. “I think ya should take me back ta yer room and give me a reward.”

“Oh you do?” Percival’s eyebrows raise but he can’t keep the smile from his face.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you were quite cheeky…flirting with that young woman. I think you should probably be punished instead.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eggsy whispers, a shiver going through his body.

“I got a new set of ropes yesterday. I think the green would match your eyes,” Percival murmurs, running a finger along Eggsy’s jaw. He cups the base of Eggsy’s throat in his hand and gently squeezes. “You’d look so beautiful as you begged me to let you come.”

“Let’s go.” Eggsy grabs Percival’s rifle and almost runs from the hut. Percival smiles, shaking his head as he follows.


End file.
